fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Prestonovich/Quotes
:Jessie: What are you, nuts? Don't you know it's "Throwing Heavy Objects Day" in Mr. Crocker's class? (picks him up from the ground with his hand) You could've gotten yourself... (eyes wide open after seeing Tommy's face)... crushed? (smiles; hearts around her; Tommy makes a confused look; Jessie snaps out of it; punches Tommy) :Tommy: Ow! Why'd you do that? :(Jessie looks away with a blushed face; walks away) ---- :Jessie: Hit you? Why would I do that? I offer to help, and all you could do is criticize me?! This relationship is all about you, you, YOU! :Tommy: Relationship? :Jessie: Just forget about it, Tommy. It's O-V-E-R ovah! (walks away) :Tommy: Phew. That's a relief. :Jessie: (walks back) It's okay, Tommy. I forgive you. :(punches Tommy out of the screen; walks away with hearts surrounding her) :Jessie: (picks up a photo of Amanda Martin and rips it) WHY! CAN'T! I! BE! YOU?! :Veronica: (off-screen) Jessie, dinner. :Jessie: Don't call me that! (puts on an Amanda wig) Call me Amanda! I'M AMANDA! :Chester: Sounds like your daughter has trouble being popular. :Veronica: I'll go and talk to her. (to Jessie) Now, Jessie, just calm down and explain what's happening to you. :Jessie: Mom, there's a new student in school, named Amanda Martin, and she's stealing all of the attention from me! Literally everyone is gushing over her, even Marty! That is, except for Tommy, my half-brother Greg and my other friends. She's like the equivalent of Tommy's mom, Trixie! :Veronica: I see. Well, news flash, Jessie, I had trouble staying popular too! (over clips from various episodes showing Veronica in her youth) When I was your age, I was popular, just like you. However, I was the second most popular girl in school, behind my best friend Trixie. A lot of painful things happened to me. I once got a black eye, something stopped me from carrying shopping bags, and, of course, I really wanted to be like Trixie so that Timmy could like me more. Just hearing you yell about wanting to be like Amanda really reminded me of my childhood. :Jessie: If I had to guess, this kind of bad luck must be running in the family, huh? :Veronica: Yeah. And before I was born, your grandfather, my dad, also had bad luck when he was your age. He was the third most popular kid in school, behind my mom and Trixie's dad. :Jessie: That figures. :(Amanda is crying, Jessie consoles her) :Jessie: What's the matter, Amanda? :Amanda: You won fair and square, Jessie. I just really wanted to have friends. :Jessie: Well, what's wrong? :Amanda: I usually don't get that much attention at home! :Jessie: Is there something you're hiding from me? :Amanda: Yes, in fact. The truth is... I have fairy godparents! :(Tony, Anne and Alice poof up) :Anne: Hi, you must be Jessica Prestonovich. I'm Anne, that's my husband, Tony, and our daughter, Alice. :Jessie: You have fairy godparents?! But how is that possible? :Amanda: Just because I'm a popular girl, that doesn't mean I'm not miserable! You see, my parents always ignore me in favor of Maria, my sister, and Tom, my brother. Do you know what it's like to live in a family where your siblings and fairy godparents love you, but your regular parents don't?! :Jessie: Wow, that's pretty rough. I get what you mean, Amanda. Otto told me about how his father, Remy, never got a chance to spend time with his parents. I understand how you feel. If it makes you feel any better, I have fairy godparents too. :Amanda: Really? :Jessie: Yeah. :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny poof up) :Astronov: Hi. :Tony: Nice to see you again, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny. :Neptunia: Same here. :Sunny: Nice shirt, Alice. :Alice: Thank you! :Jessie: You know each other? :Tony: Yes, we've been friends with your fairy godparents for a long time. :Jessie: Even Alice? :Anne: No, Alice was born only recently. I gave birth to her about a year ago when Amanda wished for us to have a baby. :Tony: Plus, we were once your art teacher's fairy godparents when she was your age. :Jessie: Okay. (to Amanda) So, Amanda, do you want me, Greg, Tommy and others to be your friends? :Amanda: Yes, I do. :(Jessie and Amanda are about to shake hands, Jessie shocks Amanda with her joy buzzer) :Amanda: Ouch! What was that for? :Jessie: I'm sorry, Amanda, but that was payback for stealing my popularity and my boyfriend. :Amanda: Jessie, where'd you get that joy buzzer? :Jessie: I borrowed it from my half-brother, Greg. He's a prankster. :Amanda: I see. But does this mean we'll never be friends? :Jessie: Are you kidding? I'd love to be your friend! :Amanda: Okay. I'm sorry about stealing your popularity. :Jessie: It's okay, I forgive you. :Tommy: That was a great performance, Jessie! :Jessie: Thank you, Tommy. With help from you, Greg and my friends, I managed to beat Amanda, and I became friends with her. :Tommy: Wow, really? :Jessie: Yeah, let me tell you a secret: (whispering into Tommy's ear) she has fairy godparents like us. :Tommy: No way! :Jessie: Yeah, the reason as to why she has fairy godparents is because she's secretly miserable due to her parents always ignoring her in favor of her siblings. :Tommy: That reminds me of Otto's dad, Remy, except that he was an only child. :Jessie: Exactly. I hope we'll get to meet her siblings one day. Plus, since Amanda has fairy godparents, we'll probably see her around more often. :Tommy: Yeah. Did you remember about the promise you made if you win against Amanda? :Jessie: Of course, no hitting you for two weeks, I know. (fist inflates) I'll...try...to control myself! (restrains her hand, fist deflates) That was close. :Tommy: Can you please forgive me for rooting for Amanda? :Jessie: Apology accepted. And another thing, Tommy. :Tommy: What is it? :Jessie: Ever get the feeling when you're almost done with your homework but get distracted by something exciting happening and you end up procrastinating on it for a long time? :Tommy: I don't know what you're talking about, Jessie. :Jessie: I'm referring to that thing back at the Ocean Universe amusement park, when we thought we were both gonna be crushed by the debris until a rope hit us both and we were saved. :Tommy: Oh... :(Jessie lifts Tommy up and kisses him on the lips, then puts him down) :Jessie: Once again, Tommy, thank you. (Tommy falls over) :Jessie: You leave Tommy Turner, my one true love, alone, you big bully! :Charlie: (to Tommy) So, you're gonna let that cheerleader girlfriend of yours do battles for you, Turner? :Tommy: Uh... only if she wins! :Jessie: Put him down, Charlie. You can't hit Tommy, that's my job! :Tommy: Yeah, what she said. :Charlie: I doubt she could even land a punch. :Jessie: (cracks her knuckles) Wrong answer, chump. :('''POW!')'' :Charlie: (punched nose) OW! Okay, you're the boss. (puts Tommy down) :Francis: Charlie, what are you doing? Why did you let a girl punch you? :Charlie: I can't bring myself to hurt Jessie. :Francis: Yes, you can. Do it! :Charlie: I'm sorry, master Francis, but I can't do it. I would never hit a girl. :Francis: (sighs) Fine. (to one of his students) Go get the girl in the cheerleading costume. (to Charlie) Well, Charlie, I can't blame you for not hitting her. :Charlie: You mean I'm not getting punished? :Francis: No. If it's not in your blood, then don't do it. Now go beat up Timmy and Ivan's sons. :Charlie: Yes, master Francis! :Jessie: I still can't believe how this fast this school year has been. It feels like it just started. :Tommy: I know, right? Hey, you remember when we first met? :Jessie: Mm-hmm. It was right there at the sidewalk to the front door of the school, ten months ago today. You were standing there, unaware of "Throwing Heavy Objects Day"... :Tommy: Then a falling anvil was thrown out of the class and you came and saved me from getting my spine crushed in half. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Character quote pages